


Best of Three

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Kinktober 2020, Training, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Daisy watched the woman across the mat from her and rolled her shoulders. Her mind was moving a mile a minute, sizing Piper up from across the mat. She was hunched just as low, her eyes on her midsection as she tried to tell which way she’d lunge. They circled each other for another few seconds before she made her move, pushing off the balls of her feet to lunge at her, her arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her to the mat.
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Best of Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of works for Kinktober 2020. All of these works will be part of the AoS Universe, but I'm going to try to push my limits with some of the pairings. I've pretty much done exclusively FitzSimmons, so for this I'll be trying to branch out into some other ships and characters.
> 
> Today's prompt: Thigh riding

“Again. We’re going best of three.”

Daisy watched the woman across the mat from her and rolled her shoulders. Her mind was moving a mile a minute, sizing Piper up from across the mat. She was hunched just as low, her eyes on her midsection as she tried to tell which way she’d lunge. They circled each other for another few seconds before she made her move, pushing off the balls of her feet to lunge at her, her arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her to the mat. 

They grappled like wildcats, arms and legs flailing as they each tried to get the upper hand, tumbling across the mat until they finally came to a stop. Daisy felt where Piper had her pinned to the ground and quickly adjusted. She planted her heels into the mat and used the bit of leverage she had to twist her hips and throw the other woman off her. 

Piper went skidding across the slick vinyl, giving Daisy a chance to get back to her feet. She smirked at her sparring partner and slowly wagged a finger at her. They’d been going for the better part of an hour now and she was starting to tire, but not as quickly as Piper. She could see the shorter woman sagging a bit, her form getting sloppy as she wore down. She smirked. The end was near. She was going to win. 

Piper knew it, too. She was doing her best to stare Daisy down, but her eyes were just a little too dull. She could definitely be goaded into making a mistake. 

“You look tired, Piper. You’ve been hanging out with Davis for too long. Too much junk food, not enough training.”

Her only answer was to lunge again, wilder than before. Daisy attempted to dodge, but Piper managed to get her fingers wound into the fabric of her tank and let her weight and momentum carry them both to the ground. There was a moment where time seemed to stand still and Daisy realized that she had greatly underestimated how Piper would respond to her goading. She seemed even more determined to come out on top than before and Daisy realized that she was a hair away from losing this round. 

No sooner than she’d had the thought she found herself on her back, the air knocked from her lungs as Piper grinned down at her. This time there’d be no twisting out of it. Her wrists were pinned and she had her weight settled directly over her hips. No amount of leverage would get her off, although Daisy found she wasn’t terribly disappointed. 

In fact, it was the exact opposite. 

There was a thrill that ran through her at the realization that Piper’s mouth was scant inches from hers, her chest pressing against her own. Suddenly, Daisy was wondering just what it would take to convince her to join her for an entirely other kind of wrestling. The same thought must have dawned on Piper. Her gaze kept dropping to her lips, which pulled up into a grin.

Taking a risk, she craned her neck upward and pressed her lips to Piper’s. It was brief with a hint of desperation, her uncertainty about whether she was doing the right thing keeping her from fully relaxing into it. Thankfully, that uncertainty didn’t last long. She felt Piper press her lips back to hers, her fingers flexing around Daisy’s wrists as she pressed closer. 

It all became a blur after that, the slide of lips and tangle of tongues shorting out her brain. Daisy was dimly aware that being caught like this would be hell - no one on the team would ever let either of them live this down - but she couldn’t bring herself to care. It felt too good to connect like this, particularly after going so long without. It was like fresh water after weeks in the desert, and Daisy wasn’t going to miss her chance. 

Neither was Piper, apparently. She was kissing her with just as much ardor now and one of her hands had slipped beneath her tank to fondle Daisy’s breast through her sports bra. It was too much and not nearly enough at the same time, pulling a frustrated growl from low in her throat. She was quickly approaching the point of no return and moved to get a leg between Piper’s. They wouldn’t be able to get naked, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t get off. 

Daisy moaned shamelessly when she felt Piper’s thigh press just so against her center, sparks flying along all of her nerve endings. It wasn’t the precision she was used to, but it was good enough to get the job done. Her hips started to rock against the firm thigh pressed against her, her hand finding Piper’s ass to encourage her to find her own rhythm. 

They panted between kisses, teeth nipping in equal turn as their arousal ratcheted higher and higher. Daisy couldn’t remember the last time someone had put her on edge this quickly, nor could she remember the last time she wanted to make someone break apart just as desperately as she wanted to break. 

“That’s it, just like that,” she grit out, “keep going. Don’t you dare quit--”

Just like that, it was over. Daisy could feel Piper shake apart above her, her skin heating as her hips stuttered against her thigh. She renewed her grip on her ass and rolled her own hips upward a few more times until her own arousal broke over her, her cunt clenching and proverbial fireworks going off behind her eyes as she rode it out. 

When it was all over, they went limp against the mat, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. A few shy glances were exchanged as they disentangled their limbs and moved to straighten their clothing. Daisy could feel the tension thickening between them and felt her gut twist. She didn’t want this to be weird. She couldn’t stand it if that happened; she valued Piper’s friendship and comradery, even if  _ this _ wasn’t going to become anything more. 

“So,” she began as she straightened out her bra beneath her tank, “now I know what I need to say if I want you to actually try during training.”

Piper’s eye snapped to hers, wide and confused before realization dawned on her. She smiled back as she sprang to her feet and reached down a hand to help her up. Daisy gladly took it, and didn’t bother to step back when she came up standing perhaps a bit too closely. 

“I will gladly kick your ass again, Johnson.” Piper looked her over, sending a wave of heat rolling through Daisy. “Just name the time and place.”

“Thursday,” she declared, “8 pm.”

“Done and done.” Piper took a step around her, purposefully letting their shoulders brush as she called back to her, “I’ll bring my A-game, you make sure the cameras are handled. Deal?”

Daisy could only shake her head as she left the training room and turned toward the control room to make sure their exploits had gone unnoticed. She’d never looked forward to an ass-kicking so much in her life.


End file.
